Half Blood Troubles
by AlexJacksonIsTheSea
Summary: Percy and Alex are siblings and have gone through an experience they wished never happened. They wish they're parents have never died. It changed they're lives. But little did they know that they're coming in for a big turn.
1. Surprise?

Percy Jackson and Alex Jackson live in New York, New York .And they are green eyed siblings and black haired, just like there father. They love this city. But they wished they could love their life.

Percy Jackson wished he had his old life back. He wished that the car crash that had killed his parents never happened. He also wished he had friends. People at school thought he was a freak. Sure he had his sister, Alex, but it's just not the same.

Alex Jackson is Percy's younger sister. She also wished that the car crash that had killed her parents never happened. She also wished she had friends, friends that she could go to the mall with, go to the movies with. Also, she wished that the color pink was never invented. Unlike other girls, her favorite color was blue, black, silver, ocean green just like her brother. And no, they are not Goth.

But they are something even more special. Percy and Alex wish that their lives could change. That their lives would take an unexpected turn. Well, they're in for a very, very, very, unexpected turn.

Percy

It's Alex's first year in high school, and my third year. So basically I'm older than her by 2 years. Alex and me are sort of weird in a way. We have fighting skills, like the FBI, but better.

In eighth grade when Alex was in the 6th grade, this real stupid guy, who also was the school's top bully, challenged me to fight him. I guess he thought he could win because I wasn't too tough looking. So as always, I got angry because I was tired of all the taunting from other kids, because I was dyslexic and had ADHD. About 20 minutes later, he was carried away with a broken nose, bruised eye, and broken arms. After that nobody thought to taunt me.

Snickering at the memory, I went to go wake Alex.

Alex

"Alex, its first year of high school", someone whispered softly in my ear.

"I don't want to go."

"Alright"

Then suddenly water splashed onto my face. I blinked my eyes open and squinted through the sunlight.

I was still in bed, in my room in the hotel room. Only thing was I was soaked wet.

"That's it. That is the final straw.", I muttered to myself.

I got out of my comfortable bed to get a bucket of water. I knew he was hiding under my bed. He does this all the time.

I walked into my room and pulled him out from under the bed.

He gave me his puppy dog face that always made me forgive him.

I glared at him and said, "No not this time"

Then I poured the water on top of him. He knew it was water, but what he didn't know that it was ice cold. He froze, and I thought he was going to pass out. But then he looked up at me, or he looked down since he was like 5 inches taller than me, and glared at me. Then, "You are so going to pay for that".

Oops. Percy was usually serious when he said I was going to pay for things.

On the way to school, me and Percy walked 10 feet apart from each other. Usually Percy is fine with me pouring water over him but not ice cold. This really the first time I poured ice cold water over him, so I don't want to know what he's going to do now.

As we were entering the gates to the school, everybody that was always there turned to look at us. Then as we passed them the chatter started again. See? What did I tell you about us being weirdoes. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face a guy I have never seen before in my 13 years of life. I'm going to be 14 on October 23. Anyways, he said, "You don't know me, I'm sure of that, but you need to meet me in the playground that's around the corner after school. Tell your brother that too." Then he added, "don't worry", probably because of the expression on my face, "I'm a friend, well as a friendly a son of Hades can be. Anyway I've said too much. Go."

All day I was thinking about what that guy said. He looked older than me, but not by much, probably, 14 or 15 years old. _Cool_, I thought, _he's sort of cute….no stop thinking like that…..what did he mean by '__**son of Hades'.**_

I've been thinking so much, which I rarely ever do by the way, that Mrs. Gottschalk, (I burst out laughing without trying to stop myself at the beginning of the class. But I think the whole the whole class was restraining their laughter also, 'cause they started to laugh seconds after me), had to yell at me 4 times to get my attention back.

At the end of the day I forgot all about what the strange guy said to me. I found Percy and we both went to our hotel. Yeah we're staying in a hotel because since Percy's 16 and all that, he can take care of himself. And when our parents died, he was, 6, and I was 4. So after being in foster homes and all that, when Percy hit sixteen, he packed our bags, and we came to stay here. We still have legal guardians but we decided to stay by ourselves.

Anyway, after lunch and a shower, it came to me that we were supposed to meet that guy in the park.

"Oh no. PERCY! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO TO THE PARK", I yelled at him.

"What, why?" he came out while pulling on a shirt. Let me tell you something, my brother's pretty cute, so I'm sort of protective and possessive over him. But he's still annoying. So if any girl came near him…..getting off track.

I ran the down the hall and Percy came after me. I don't why, but I have feeling that the guy has something real important to tell us.

I explained while running what he told us to Percy. Then Percy got this strange look on his face.

Percy

What Alex told me was so related to my dreams I was having. When Alex called me I was sleeping. I was having these dreams about mom telling me to go meet this guy that would tell me everything I would need to know. I just can't help hoping that it would be this guy I was waiting for.

"Percy?" I looked at Alex and she had a worried expression on her face.

We just arrived at the park. "Let's go meet this 'son of Hades'."

We walked around the park for about 5 minutes when Alex started walking towards a guy I have before seen in my 16 years of life( I'm going to be 17 October 23, yeah I know I have the same birthday as my sister).

"You're late", the guy started talking, and "I told you to come after school. Anyways…."

But we never got to hear what he said because we all of a sudden we fell through the concrete, literally.

We landed with a loud thud. "Percy?" I heard Alex call from somewhere off towards my right.

"Right here", I said.

"Weird guy?" I heard Alex call.

"Weird guy? I'm offended. I have name you know." said a voice above me.

Then I saw weird light right in front of me, and felt a cold wind. Alex must have noticed because she was next to me. Then Alex stood up and then she sort of wobbled and fell.

"Handle that, I'll take her away." said the guy we were supposed to talk to.

"No! But she was already being dragged away. I started to run towards her, but my path got blocked. A misty figure that sort looked like my mom was standing in my way.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Mom."

"No you are not my mom. My mom died when I was 6. I'm sixteen. She died 10 years ago." I said angrily," just by saying you're my mom doesn't make you my mom."

"But I am, Perceus. I'm your mom just not in the flesh….. yet"

"Prove it. What did I do most, which I liked but you got annoyed." I smirked because nobody knew that except dad and mom and Alex.

"Fine. You loved swimming a lot and pretended to drown but then you weren't drowning. Believe me now?"

I was awed. So she really was my mom. Just in…

"Ghost form? But ghosts aren't real?" it wasn't a statement.

"Oh no I'm not a ghost, but they are real, but they're rarely allowed to come into the mortal world." said G Mom. Then, "come on lets walk, or you walk while I float, and I'll explain everything."

"Where's Alex? Is that guy a threat? What are you then?"

"I don't know, and now let me explain. Your dad is a Greek god. We met when I was in college. And then we married after I finished college. So now I'm a goddess, but I had you guys while I was a mortal. Your dad turned me into a goddess after the accident. I didn't die yet, so yeah. You two are demigods. And powerful ones. See when you and Alex were born, the gods gave you guys a little bit more power because they adored you. You got some of Zeus's power, Artemis and Apollo, Athena, Ares, and Hades, which is surprising because Hades rarely is very nice towards heroes. So yeah you guys are the most powerful demigods in history."

"What about Poseidon, why didn't he- ", mom had this smile on her face. Then it dawned onto me, "dad is Poseidon."

"Yes, God of Oceans, earthquakes, and father of horses", mom dad.

"Then which goddess are you?"

"The Goddess of Sea Life." said mom.

Then came a roar so loud, my teeth rattled. I turned around and saw this bulky dude that had horns and a bull head for….well, a head. I turned to mom, "What are we going to do?"

"Here take this.", she gave a bronze ballpoint pen and I looked up at her questionably, and she said, "Well go on open the cap."

I did and out came a beautiful bronze sword, 4 feet long, with a leather grip. The bull-man, otherwise known as the Minotaur, ran at me and at full speed too. I did the thing that came naturally. I attacked, drove the wicked sword through him, and he disintegrated. I looked at the dust that had been the Minotaur, amazed at myself.

Alex

I remember seeing this misty form that vaguely looked like mom then I felt as if some one knocked me out.

"Good you're awake." said a voice next to me. I turned around and saw The Guy. I swear if he doesn't tell me what his name is, then I'm gonna call him The Guy, from now on.

"Sorry. Didn't introduce myself properly. Hi, I'm Dylan, and I'm a half- blood. Parentage: Hades." he said. "I sort of dragged you here, so I'm sorry if you're clothes are ruined. A hellhound back there knocked you out. It retreated because Sally, a goddess, and your mom, was there. And I just got this feeling I should take you away. Sorry, come on lets go look for your brother."

My head was spinning. Mom was alive, but a goddess. How? What's a half- blood? And then me being dragged…. I looked down at my self. My pants were ripped at the knees.

"You ripped my favorite jeans." I growled at him.

"Sorry", he said simply. My beautiful black and midnight blue jeans, ripped and all he can say is sorry? He's got nerves to mess with me.

Oh he's gonna pay me back, I thought.

He looked back at me, and said," hurry up do you want to meet your mom or not?"

I did so I followed him.

After a few minutes of walking, I saw a faint glow up ahead. I started to walk toward, then after a few second I started running. When I saw what it was, I was so shocked. Then I got bound up and gagged.

Dylan

Alex had started running. I thought it was just her mom and her brother; the gods have that faint glow.

But I didn't hear any shrieks of excitement. Then:

"Dylan, love?" that was sounded like Alex's voice, but 'love'?

I had my suspicions, and then I said, "Where are you?"

"Here come on" I stayed dead quiet, which being a son of Hades isn't very hard, and then, "I told you Dot, that if you talk, the guy will go away." said another voice that wasn't Alex's. "Fine whatever Dish, it was probably the girls boyfriend, that's what her thoughts said.", said another voice, it was probably Dot's.

"I don't want the girl, she's too dressed in black, and I want something that's nice and red, like meat. She looks like rotten meat", said Dish, then, "I do not look like rotten meat", said a more distant voice that was clearly Alex's. You idiotic Cyclopes are idiots. Now let me go if you think I'm rotten meat."

Sooooooooo. Cyclopes. They probably had a fire glowing. Some fires of Cyclopes are magic and they can attract 'food', in Cyclopes terms.

I'm gonna have to create a diversion, I thought and I got set to work.

After, I walked straight into the Cyclopes hiding place. And saw Alice… I mean _Alex_ tied to a rock. I ran behind the Cyclopes, and went behind the rock. I looked turned around and whispered in Alex's ear:

"Chill, don't worry I got a way. I'm going to loosen the rope and I'm going to distract the Cyclopes; no don't try to look at me. Now look the way you were before."

With that said I started to loosen her binds, and then I went right in front of Cyclopes. "Hey you idiots, guess some demigods, are smarter, then falling for you idiots."

Alex

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR! Nobody calls Cyclopes idiots, unless the person her or himself is an idiot more. Wait I'm confused….. Any way I will eat you first and then girl." he turned to look at me but I wasn't there, "ARGGGGGGGGGGH, she escaped. Wait till I eat you I will go find and eat her.", said Dot.

"Here you big bag of nose drool", I called out to Dish and Dot.

Dylan had handed me a weapon this Stygian iron blade. I don't know how I know that, but I guess it was made _for _him specifically, because it didn't feel right in my hands. Anyways, I was really bad at aiming for stuff; I closed my eyes and hoped I impale the Cyclopes, not Dylan. Then-

"Alex, you don't want to kill me do you?" said a voice much like Percy's. _No. Percy does not have a caring, gentle voice. _Then-

"Ha too late", said a gruff voice, and I opened my eyes and saw an angry Cyclopes running toward me. I panicked, and I threw the blade right in the center of Dot's stomach. He looked down at me with a surprised, angry, and a look of pain, and his impaled stomach. Then he disintegrated.

Dish apparently, didn't like seeing his friend turned into dust, so he came at me and of course, I turned him into to dust also.

"ALEX!", said a voice that I knew really well. Of course my brother.


	2. Weapons and Instructions

Alex

"So mom? All this about dad being a Sea God and you being the Goddess of Sea Life, its true?"

She nodded. Percy had explained what happened when the accident took place, and how dad saved mom just in time. And then dad turning mom into the Goddess of Sea Life. And of course us, being demigods, otherwise know as half-bloods.

"Yes, its all true." she started, "But being a half- blood can be dangerous, so from now on, you will be attending the Half-Blood Academy, instead of the school you now go to. But until that time, you will be attending the normal school that you got to now. Half- Blood Academy will send a representative, and come to take you to Half- Blood Academy. Dylan here will ensure that."

"Of course", said Dylan.

"Oh and I forgot to show you your weapon. Percy already got his. Show her.", said mom.

Percy took out a beautiful bronze pen, and I almost laughed when he took it out because I thought it was his weapon( at the moment I thought it was for poking someone to death), until he took the cap off, and the pen transformed into a beautiful bronze Greek sword, made out of Celestial Bronze. It had a leather handle grip. I hated him.

Then mom handed me a white ring. She told me to put it on my hand and press the diamond that was on the ring. And out came a beautiful silver sword, and it had white leather handle grip. I was in awe.

"Who made it?", I asked.

"Your father knew that you guys were incredible fighters since the day you were born. He bought you up to Olympus, and the gods there adored you. As I said before, some of the gods gave you each a bit of their own power. And then your father said no great fighter depends on his hands", and so he ordered these swords especially for you guys."

Someone made a coughing noise from behind us. It was Dylan. He looked scared. Maybe mom and Hades had an argument or something. Maybe he was naturally like that. Or maybe he was just very uncomfortable.

Then he said, "Urm sorry to disturb you guys, but I think its time for you guys to go. It's already 10 pm in the mortal world. You guys have to get to school remember.

"Of course go ahead and take them." Then she turned to us and said, "Don't worry. I'll meet you guys soon enough. I help run the camp." She winked and then started to glow. Like really glow.

Dylan turned around. I looked at Percy, shrugged, and we both turned away.

Percy

We're back at the hotel. Dylan was in the guest room. Alex fell asleep as soon as entered the apartment, Alex went straight to the couch. And of course she fell asleep. I was tired; otherwise I would have carried her myself. So Dylan helped me carry her to her room.

I made Dylan a dinner since he couldn't cook or do anything that was house care related. But he did know some stuff so he helped me out. After that here I am in bed.

I dreamt about a really beautiful kingdom. High up in the mountains, there was a palace. It looked as if it could fit about a million Times Squares. I immediately knew this was Olympus, though how, I don't know. All knew that it was beautiful.

But of course, I woke in the middle of the night to see my sister.

"What do you want? ", I asked.

"We have to go… like right now." She sounded tense and she was holding her pen. I got my pen, ready to attack anyone.

"Why do we have to go?"

"Academy.", she whispered.

"Now?! Why?"

"Because I want to go."

I sighed and headed back to my room. Alex followed me, with a really annoyed look on her face.

"Alex, listen to me. I have a feeling that we have to wait until that letter that comes to school, before we even go.", I said.

She started to argue, but I knew why she wanted to go. "Look I know you want to see mom. But I'm betting she's not there at the Academy all the time because she probably has other priorities, like caring for sea life. Or meetings in Olympus."

She slumped, looking defeated. She said, "Fine. I'll wait until the letter come. I'm going back to sleep now. Night."

I waved back at her.

The next day at school was horrendous. This girl named Nancy Bobofit, kept on trying to trip me all day. I heard one of her cronies saying she has a crush on me this morning. So maybe Bobofit, wanted to prove that she didn't. And so here I am trying to avoid her.

Alex has been having a more difficult day. She said she'd rather get tripped that being chased by boy.

Apparently, my sister is really pretty. Ok, I was lying. She is downright beautiful. But people, boys to be specific, have been afraid to even talk to afraid that maybe she or I might beat them up. But ever since the boys have gotten the idea of trying to communicate with her in groups, Alex would have to run through the grounds, just to get away( Apparently, mortals can't see the swords. I don't why. And one time when Alex dropped her pen, while running, it came back to her. It happened to mine, too.)

Anyway, we haven't been called to the office, meaning 2 things: 1. I didn't get seriously in trouble and 2. We didn't get the letter.

After school, Alex looked real mad, so I didn't talk to her. All the while we were walking, she was muttering something about how boys are stupid, and I responded by saying, "I'm a boy. Am I that bad?", but judging from the glare she gave me, I understood it was not the right thing to say.

Alex

Stupid, arrogant boys! They obviously can't get a clue. What as so confusing about running away and avoiding them?!

Idiots.

As soon as Percy and I got back to our hotel room, I crashed on the sofa.

"Ugh. I can't wait until the school gets the freaking letter. What is taking the stupid Academy so long?!", I shouted to no in particular. Percy went to his room. Very nice big brother. Notice my sarcasm.

"Well that's because the mail hasn't arrived at the school yet.", said a voice behind me. I jumped and screamed.

It was Dylan. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?! And why'd you scare me?"

"Well I had no place to stay and so your brother said I could stay and then second I didn't mean to scare you. I was just answering your question.", he said with a smirk.

Oh, how I want to slap him now.

I huffed and went to the kitchen.

"So how's school?", Dylan asked as he grabbed an apple.

"Infuriating."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Whatever. Boys kept chasing me around all day. Unfortunately, boys of the 21st century can't seem to get a clue."

"Ouch that hurts."

I smirked. Good.

"Hey can I ask you question?", I asked Dylan.

"You just did.", he said smartly. I glared at him. He glared right back.

"What's so different about my mom and dad's power? I mean they seem the same.", I asked.

"Well, your mom was appointed a goddess not so long ago. And they didn't have any position for her. So she said that she could look after the sea life and help them. So yeah. Your dad rules the whole ocean. But your takes care of the citizens.", he said.

"Citizens?"

"I had nothing else."

Whatever.

Percy

The next day after school, we- along with Dylan- went for a run in the park. There we encountered a couple of monsters.

Me and Alex instantly took out our swords.

Dylan gave us instructions, as if we were on a school trip:

Those monsters are called basilisks.

Stay away. (no duh)

The basilisks hate weasels. We don't have one. So we have to fight. ( no duh once again)

Try not die.

The basilisks were actually pretty average snake size. And they sort of made the grass die. We dodged them for a good ten minutes. Until we finally sort of sparked a fire in our hands. Me and Alex. Oh right Hephaestus. Guess he gave us a really nice one. Cewl.

Pretty sure though this is only the beginning.

Aww man.

**Okay authors note:**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Percy Jackson. Only Alex, And Dylan and some others if I want to add some. Otherwise the characters belong to Rick Riordan and the story line mine. :D**

**Enjoy the story guys.**


	3. Letter Letter Letter Woo!

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than my others.**

Percy

Fighting the basilisks was fun. But I can't wait to fight some real monsters!

Damn, I sound like a kid.

Anyways, nothing to do. Except wait for the stupid letter.

Suddenly, a glow started to appear out of nowhere.

"Erm, Dylan?", I called out. He came walking out. Then, as he was about to talk, he froze, with his eyes wide open.

"Hermes?", he said.

Then, did I look back at the glow. Or guy?

Standing in front of me was a guy wearing artificially faded blue jeans, with a white T-shirt, and a messenger bag.

"Yup. In the flesh.", the guy said. He looked right at me and then said,

"You must be Percy Jackson, right?"

I nodded.

"And you must be Hermes right?"

"Yup. Anyway I have two letters for Alex Jackson and Percy Jackson."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!"

I grabbed Alex as she was running past me. Hermes raised his brows.

"Excited much," he said.

Alex looked confused.

"Hermes as in…Medicine travel message… Greek god?", she stuttered out.

Hermes nodded looking proud. "The one and only. Anyway here's your letter."

Alex took hers and ran out of the living room into her own.

I took mine and opened.

_Dear Percy Jackson,_

_I have been notified that you are a demigod and therefore invite you over to our campus. You will need to come for this a matter of your safety. Your mother, Sally, has already told me that you know this. Also, Dylan has already told me you have been attacked. There is more to come. So I advise you come over and star your training. You will also be getting a normal education. Don't worry._

_Hope you consider this._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. D (Dionysus )_

_Chiron_

Very formal letter. Huh.

Guess I better go pack. Hermes was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he left.

"Alex pack!"

"Way ahead of you bro!"

"Dylan you too!", I yelled.

" On it!"

Let's get this show on the road.

Alex

Finally, we get to leave! Stupid letter finally arrived.

Anyway right now, we're standing on the streets and waiting for a cab. There wasn't a specific address to tell us where to go, but Dylan seemed to know the way.

When we came out from the building, Dylan whistled. I don't why actually. He must have gone mad. (Enter Scottish accent. You know the accent they used for Disney's Brave.)

As he whistled I looked around at my surroundings. Home. Though not really. I think Percy and me are just beginning to find our real home which has been lost for years. Ever since mom and dad died (when we thought they died. They're powerful beings now. Pssh dead. Ha), we've been wandering around house to house, not really finding home.

Well now, we're about to find it.

Suddenly I heard a flapping of wings. What the heck?

I looked up and almost passed out.

Percy 

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ahhhhhh.

Ahhhhh.

This is so EXHILARATING!

Wait why am I using big words?

This flying is messing with me.

Wait?

I'm flying!

Pegasi are awesome as abnuoitfgbsduigbuis!

I don't know! No word!

Ahhhhhhh.

OK, OK, OK! Calm down, Perce.

Alright now, let me explain why I'm screaming like a little girl.

I'm on a…. wait for it…..a … PEGASUS!

Can you believe it? A flying horse!

_Dude, shut __up __already! Gods, you're giving me a freaking headache._

Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

I turned over to Alex. "Did you hear anything or anyone talking?", I asked her.

She nodded yes. That can't be a good thing. Just joking. I turned over to Dylan with a look of confusion on my face. Probably looking like the idiot I am.

"It's because you're a son of Poseidon. He's father of horses. So say hello to your brother and sisters. You can also communicate with them.", he explained.

Alex looked at me the same time I did to her.

Brothers and sisters?!

_Hiya! _ said a chorus of voices.

Hollllllllllly.

* * *

**Sorry long time no update. Very busy. But I will try to do it during winter break and all.**


	4. Harry Potter and Spiderman!

Percy

This place is HUGE!

OMGs!

This place is awesome. I didn't expect it to be like this!

Oh, sorry, forgot you were there.

So, after I found out that I have horses as BROTHERS and SISTERS, we landed in this little field, right in front of an entrance.

Little did I know that it was going to be my new home.

So Dylan, Alex, and I walked in, and it felt like I was walking through water. Don't really know what that was.

Anyway, we kept walking until we reached a little building. I really didn't notice anything else.

So once we stepped inside, I saw two dudes- one was wearing a leather jacket (Though I don't know why he was inside the building) and sitting in a wheel chair, while the other dude was sitting in a normal chair and wearing flower print-Hawaiian- shirt. Weird.

"Ah so David has finally accomplished in his mission."

"Yes I have Principal D.", said Dylan.

"Good.", said the guy in the jacket.

He turned around.

"You must be our new students. We've been meaning to look for more. My name is Chiron.", Chiron said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, yes they are our new demigod students, who will die sooner or later." said the other guy, who I'm assuming is Principal D. I don't like him already. Glancing at Alex, she didn't either.

Thunder rumbled. He looked up and mumbled sorry.

"Um excuse me but what are we supposed to do, now that we're here?", asked Alex.

Chiron looked as if she's gone mad. "Well you have to be sorted of course."

"Sorted?", I said.

"Um yeah. Sorting is sorting students into different houses, sort of like Harry Potter. Except that we get sorted based on who our godly parent is. Like you're Poseidon, so you would get sorted into Poseidon, but it depends on which house of Poseidon you get in.", Chiron answered.

"So there's a catch." It wasn't a question, merely a confirmation.

Both adults nodded.

And then I waved my on as to say, "Yeah, and…."

"You have to show us how advanced you are with your powers.", replied Principal D. I don't know why but something about that guy had me call him formally even in my mind. Weird.

"Well when do we start?", Alex asked.

"Now", said Dylan.

"Now?"

"Now.", he said to confirm Alex. She sighed and followed him out the door. I followed suit, as did Principal D (See what I mean!) and Chiron (He's a cool dude).

Alex

"What did you say your names were?", Principal D asked.

"We didn't.", I said. He looked at me.

"Well then what are they?", he said incredulously. Honestly, I don't think he cared enough about our names. What's his problem? Chill dude.

"Do not think of me as 'dude'", Principal D said. I looked at him this time.

"How do you know what I'm thinking", both Percy and I asked. With just a hint of fear in our eyes. Our faces were expressionless.

"Oh gods", Dylan murmured. He rubbed his face as if he has gone through the same question a million times. He probably did.

"What?"

Chiron chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough", he said. "But its time for a run."

I think me and Perce were the only ones with looks of confusion on our faces. Dylan was expressionless as if he's heard this dude talk like this a lot; Principal D was sipping Diet Coke from a can.

Suddenly, Chiron was rising. But he was taller than any other man.

Once he was done with his sudden rising. He stepped out.

I know what you're thinking. I thought he was a man in a wheelchair. How the freak was he supposed to freaking rise out of a wheelchair!? Well he did.

Next thing I know I'm seeing a half man and half horse. I mean the torso was that of a hose. He was man neck up. Damn.

"You're...you...Centaur!?", Percy stuttered. Poor bro, I knew how he was feeling.

Chiron just smiled. He just smiled.

"Remember, you are part—"He was interrupted by Principal D.

"What are your names?"

"Alex Jackson."

"Percy Jackson."

"And many times as I'll say it, you'll never get it right. But I'll say it anyway. Dylan Angelo."

"Alright, so it's Alice Johnson and Peter Parker, and Dan Alison.", Principal D said. I cracked up at that one.

"Peter Parker?! Where in the world did you get that? I'm not Spiderman." Percy shouted.

I elbowed him. "At least you're Spiderman. My name sounds like a pilgrim."

Dylan sighed. I looked at him annoyed. "What's your problem?"

"Mr. D does that all the time. Don't let it get to you."

Mr. D nodded, as did Chiron.

Percy

After we were done discussing names (Yes! I was Spiderman. He's my favorite. Don't tell anyone.), we were off to the arena. It was right in the center of all the other buildings.

Chiron gave me the general tour. The buildings that were in sight from the arena were the buildings for teaching. They're a lot of gyms, one for group of certain demigods. Then they're the regular education buildings, you know math, science, social studies, ELA, and others. And other buildings such as architecture for the kids who were interested, mostly for the Athena kids.

And then there were the dorms. But they were hidden. Much like Harry Potter. I wonder if the Poseidon house is under an enchanted lake or something like that. And the Demeter kids are like in disguise with the plants. And the Hephaestus kids in secret caves but totally cool in the inside.

Okay I'm getting way ahead of myself. Whew.

Now that we've reached the arena, I could see that it was very big. It was like an amphitheater. Oh who am I kidding it WAS an amphitheater.

Chiron then blew a conch. Then kids from all over started streaming out of random areas. They all took a seat.

"Welcome demigods.", Chiron said in a loud but calm voice. "Today we will be welcoming our new heroes, Percy and Alex Jackson. Now- "But he was interrupted. Again.

"They're siblings?"Someone yelled.

"No we're a complete stranger, who apparently loves to travel together. Yes we're siblings.", me and Alex yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and shrugged. Yeah sometimes we were just in sync together. Everybody was looking at us.

What?

Chiron cleared his throat and pointed behind us.

We turned around and saw a guy in bronze armor with a trident. He was tall, and handsome and had crinkles around his eyes. Must be a guy who smiles a lot. He has jet black hair just like us and green eyes just like us. Who was this guy and why did he resemble us so much?

"Hello Percy. Alex.", he said, "You two have matured quite well. Great heroes."

Then there was a dozen or so more glows around him.

The whole amphitheater turned away. So I did to. And Alex (I had to force her. Her mouth was hanging open.)

Then it stopped. When we turned back around, more men were in armor along with women who were in Grecian dresses.

I was in awe, and I think Alex as too.

These glowing people are gods. Greek gods. Mom was there. I mean I knew she was a Greek god, but it just hit now. She was standing next the guy that was here first. Slowly the memories trickled back into place.

Just then I realized some of them were trying to be discreet of their laughter.

I think they heard our synced out burst, and found us quite hilarious. By now some of them were blowing out laughing. I think it was our amazed(More like shocked) expressions.

Great.

* * *

**So sorry for having to take this long to update!**

**So very sorry. It takes a long time for me to right a nice long chapter.**

**But yeah Spiderman is my Favorite superhero. And I absolutely LOVE the Harry Potter series. Everybody in my class looks at me whenever a teacher mentions it. :)**

**So Alex doesnt curse because im sort of giving her a trait of one of closest friends. She always says 'Language!' When any of us in our group curses. So yeah, thats gonna make Alex funny, i hope.**

**Review please. I'll stop taking now. :D**


	5. NOOO! TESTS! AHHHH!

Percy 

So after everyone was done laughing, I was still mind boggled. Fist off, what are they doing here? Second, I still need that grand tour

"Okay everyone that is enough.", Poseidon said with a smile. My mom smiled too. "I think they have the right to know why we're here?", He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Why are you here?", Alex asked. I agreed. Why are they here?

"Well to see your sorting of course.", said a woman behind another man. I moved my neck so as to se who se was. Suddenly, I lost my breath. She was no doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Her eyes seemed to be changing colors. Her skin was like porcelain…..I think. Her hair was flawless. She was just….beautiful.

I felt a sharp jab in the ribs. That shook me out of my trance. I glared at Alex. She glared back. "Stop staring. It's rude. Beside's why are you staring at her. She's Aphrodite.". She said. Then she glance back at Aphrodite, "Umm no offense."

"None taken." Voice like silk. I shook my head.

I looked around and saw the other guys in the stadium still staring. Some were just looking around.

Dylan, however, was a completely different case. He was just standing there like he was before Aphrodite started talking. He didn't seem to be in a trance. It's as if he doesn't see what the other guys see. I'll ask him later.

Someone cleared his throat. I looked around to see who did it. Oh hey, look at that it's my good old friend…I honestly don't know who this guy is.

"Alright since it is time, on with the sorting.", the guy said. He probably figured out that I don't know who he is, since he said, "Ares, God of War."

Oh.

Alex

Sorting. Like Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I had difficulty reading because of dyslexia. It's a wonder how I got into Bronx Science. How did I pass that test? I'll ask later.

"Um can we get on with the sorting?", someone from the stands asked. I looked around to see who asked.

She was a blonde, with stormy grey eyes. She had an expression that told her she was staring to impatient. I had that feeling all the time. I know how she feels. She had a certain aura that could be felt from where I'm standing. I had a feeling no body messes with her.

"Yes, of course.", replied Chiron, shaking me out my thoughts. You know, now that I think about it, he looks familiar.

"Well then, let's get to it.", I said. "So how do we do this sorting thing? Do we put a hat on our head or something'?"

"Eh, something sort of like that. But we don't put hats on.", said Chiron. Percy looked confused.

"So what do we do?" Percy asked. Chiron just smiled. That was getting sort of annoying. He reminded me of my Math teacher at school, Mr. Skye. He would just smile every time I asked if my answer is right or not.

We walked towards the lake. I looked at Percy in confusion. He had the same expression.

"Alright so here's how the sorting is going to go. You'll try to feel any sort of connection with the objects or anything relevant to a certain god or goddess. So let's start off with water.

Both

Percy and Alex both closed their eyes and tried to feel some sort of connection with the lake water.

Percy had an immediate connection. It was as if the water was a long lost part of him that was missing for a long time. He jumped in like he was in a trance.

Alex also had a connection. She felt as if the water were beckoning to her, just like with Percy. She also jumped in.

Once they both jumped in, they jumped out from their water induced haze. They were panicking and immediately held their breath. They couldn't move, they were so scared.

Finally they could take it any longer. They let out their breath.

They thought they were going to choke and die. The key word: thought.

They didn't choke nor-thankfully-die. They were breathing. Just as if they were breathing above the water.

Percy was dry, not even a pinch of water. Alex, however, was drenched. She thought, in frustration, 'I_ really wish my clothes were dry. Ugh.'_

Almost immediately, her clothes were dry, and hair.

_Hello, someone said._

Both siblings looked around in confusion. Who said that?

_Hey over here. _The voice sounded like it was coming below them. So they swam down.

They saw a group of girls. Sitting on a huge rock. At the bottom of a lake.

_Hi, my name is Flo._

_My name is Neola._

_Wave. You must be wondering: how can I hear them. Well, since you're breathing underwater and perfectly dry, I'm guessing you're Poseidon's demigods._

Alex and Percy nodded.

_Well, you can talk to sea creatures too. Did I mention horses too?_

_We already know,_ Alex thought.

_Oh okay, said _Flo.

_I think we should be going. Umm nice seeing you_, said Percy.

Then, together, they both swam up to the surface.

Percy

We were talking to sea creature, and breathing, and staying dry, under the water.

"We shouldn't have done the test. I already knew they were mine.", said someone. IT was Poseidon. My dad. He was grinning and seemed really happy. His smile could probably light up the deepest depths of the ocean.

And most of all, he seemed proud of us. That's good.

"Hey I think we should give them another test.", said Ares.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Alex looked liked she was really trying really hard not to punch the war god.

"What test? They've already been claimed.", said another woman from the crowd of gods and goddesses. She had brown hair, a determined face, but pretty, and a look like she was the smartest person in the whole world.

"Oh Athena, I thought you were the goddess of wisdom, but it seems not. Do you not remember what we did when these two were born?", replied Ares.

Athena, the wisdom goddess, nodded her head.

"Okay let's get with it. Let me give you two a situation.", said Ares, "How violent are you and how determined are you to win a war."

Alex answered first. "Well I would want to win. Duh. But then I would come up with battle tactics, and be a leader. I don't like to be lead. The enemy would have to pay. Like this one time at my school, these snobs would start chasing Percy around, and I would have to save him. We usually teamed up. Here's what happened.

I remember that day...or days clearly.

_I was going to head to class, but I heard a shrieking behind._

_I turned around and saw just a horde of girls, looking like evil harpies, trying to get their claws on me. Of course I did the obvious, and started to run. I think I ran past Alex, because suddenly she was running right next to me._

"_Let's head outside." I nodded my head in agreement with her._

_When we reached out side, we quickened up or pace and started going to the farthest tree away from school._

_We climbed up the tree and waited for the harpies to pass. _

_We need a plan to get those harpies off my back._

_Almost as if she were reading my mind, she grinned._

_This is a one way war, because no way, are they going to prank us back._

_So we formulated a plan._

As Alex started to breathe after talking so much, I started.

"So what happened was that we went back to school as if nothing happened. It was lunchtime, and we had a plan. On our way to lunch, Alex had tripped both of the top harpies and got them really mad. Our motto is get them mad first, enjoy their anger, and humiliate them. So that what we did. Made them mad, laughed, and humiliated them by dumping a mixture of, let's see: ketchup, mustard, ranch, spaghetti, salt, sugar, black and red pepper, string beans, meat, pineapple juice, and apple sauce. Oh and did I mention a mixture of food coloring and laundry detergent."

I grinned as they all stared at us in shock.

"We'll need to watch out for these two.", said Chiron.

Ares grinned and so did another guy. I recognized him as Hermes. They high fived.

"Looks like they got our gifts.", said Hermes.

Everyone nodded, that is the powerful group that could probably blast me to pieces.

Everyone else in camp just looked confused.

"But I want to make sure they got all our gifts.", said Athena.

Alex and I groaned.

Chiron just nodded, because I don't know why, he was rendered speechless.

I think this day was going to be the longest day of my life.

I hate tests. With a flaming passion.

Yo.

**So here's my fifth chapter. Hope you loved it. Or liked it. Either. But it would be better if you loved it. Next chapter will probably be up next week or so, but I have a feeling you're going to have to wait till March. No promises. Maybe earlier. I'll try. Promise.**

**Bye. And review. I never get any reviews. OH and I noticed I haven't put any disclaimers in I think. So I'll just put one in right not.**

**Percy Jackson Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Lucky guy and amazing author.**

**Story and all my characters are just from my awesome imagination.**

**Okay now we can leave. Bye.**


	6. Yeah Go Ahead And Blame Alex

Percy

Ugh I hate stupid f-ing tests.

First I had to take the Athena test:

Was I good at weaving?

Did I come up with a worthy battle strategy?

Do you have gray eyes? Nah just kidding. They didn't have that.

Next, was the Ares test. I had to be stronger than normal Ares demigods. And what i thought about the idea of war.

I had said that I wasn't too fond of it, but if it was necessary, then ok. Its fine.

More tests I had to take was the Hermes and Apollo. I got sneaky and healing done nicely. Music was a piece of cake for me and Alex.

So you get the idea. I had to take a bunch of tests. My favorite test was the test my father gave me: The Poseidon test.

" Alright Percy and Alex,", he said, "Now that you're done with those tests, I think you'll find this test to be of your liking."

What we had to do was simple: talk to the animals under water, breathe under water, and all that other stuff.

I passed all those tests. But somehow, i couldn't get this one thought off my mind: Did the gods really give us these powers because they adored us? Or is it because of a completely different reason?

I don't know why these thoughts came, but I locked them in a mental drawer for later.

Right now, I just want to sleep.

Alex

"Alright everyone that's enough for today!", said Chiron. We just finished the tests, and i was tired. I want a bed.

So to keep myself awake, i took out my phone and plugged my earphones in. I started Dagger by The Wanted. Then i switched the song to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday. I like that song.

I don't know why, but I got this shiver that made the hairs on my arm stand up.

I turned around and saw this guy.

He was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit on the lanky side, but still seemed pretty strong. Not my type of guy at all. He had this weird aura. It gave me the shivers. Then the panic began.

I whipped my head around, and saw Dylan reaching for me, Percy bringing out his sword, Chiron bringing out his arrows. The other gods in defensive stances.

Then beyond that, a whole horde of monsters. I recognized only one though: the Minotaur.

It wasnt hard to make it out form the group of monsters. Man's body and bull head. See not so hard to visualize either.

Dylan, as I had sated earlier, ripped my phone from my hand and earphones went along with it.

"Hey! That had all my stuff in it, you idiot.", I yelled at him.

"Well not only is it good for storing stuff in", he said calmly,"but it can also be used to attract MONSTERS! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, WHIPPING A PHONE JUST LIKE THAT?!"

I was staring at him with wide eyes the whole time. His chest was heaving, his eyes were wide, his nostrils were flared. I'm sorry I just had to bring that up.

Then I heard a screech behind Dylan. It was this bird-woman thingy. I racked my head to remember it. I learned it in mythology class. It was a harpy!

I quickly pressed the diamond on my ring, and slayed the bird before it bit Dylan's head off.

But weren't harpies supposed to be nice. Well not really, but they don't attack. Well, mostly.

What the hell was going on?

"Look Alex, we'll talk about this later", said Dylan.

Talk about what? But I let it go.

I ran off to fight alongside with my big brother. He had three monsters on him.

Another thing i noticed while fighting was that the gods had a whole army of monsters on them. But I was sure they could handle themselves. The monsters that were attacking us, looked pretty mild. I was sure they couldn't hurt anyone severely.

Percy

Whatever or whoever caused these monsters to decide to attack us, are surely going to feel the effects of my anger later, once I find out who did it.

The people of the camp had almost finished with the monsters. But the gods looked like they needed help. I looked at Alex, and we went off to help.

The whole camp followed not so soon after.

After we were done fighting, I realized that it was almost sundown.

Chiron had every one go to where they were sitting. It was pretty silent after that.

* * *

"Alex, you summoned those monsters.", said Dylan, breaking the silence.

" WHAT? How the hell am I supposed to ' summon' those freak shows?!", Alex exclaimed.

"You had a phone out. those attract monsters. I'm not sure why so many came, but i'm sure you sent them here."

Alex was shaking. The look on her face was murderous.

I felt moisture on my shirt. I looked behind me, and saw the river rising up, and then it crashed down of Dylan. The rest of us were dry. But Dylan was sopping wet. Dylan looked down right murderous.

Suddenly the ground below us started shaking, and skeletal like hands started popping up. Then, whole skeletons started appearing.

They all went for Alex.

I was too horrified to move. But I think Alex handled them well.

She was shooting spurts of fire from her hand toward the bones. Not soon after, she was on fire. Literally. She was smoking.

I quickly doused the bones and they went down. I doused Alex and soon she was sopping wet. Next thing you she was dry.

Then she ran toward the exit of the camp.

I didn't run after her. I decided to give her time. Chiron started to go after, and then dad and mom, but I shook my head at them and told them to stop. Mom and Dad may be her parents, but they haven't been around for a long time. They don't know her as well as I do.

"Give her time. I'll go to her later.", I said. They nodded. Chiron directed everyone to the mess hall. It was night, and it was dinner time.

" Dylan stop.", I said. He was starting to walk toward the exit at the same time I did.

"She's going to kill you if you go to her now. With her bare hands.",I said.

He protested. "No I'm going."

I sighed, I really didn't feel like arguing. I nodded and we both started toward the exit.

Dylan

Why did I say that to her?

I should've known better.

She wouldn't have known how to summon?

I'm such an idiot.

I cursed myself the whole time I was walking toward the exit with Percy.

As we passed through the exit, I saw Alex sitting on a rock. The same rock I used to sit on with Alice. _Stop thinking about her. She's gone. Forever._

I stayed behind while Percy approached her. She looked at him and as far as I could tell, she wasn't crying. The again, she didnt seem like a person that cries. She had fierce look on her face, in stead.

_I'm such an idiot_.

She leaned on Percy and her whole body seemed to relax. I sat there looking at her from my little hiding spot.

What was I going to do with her?

What was I going to do with myself?

Alex...is changing me.

And I'm not sure if I can handle that.

Hey guys. Sorry for the huge wait. Leave reviews please. I get no more reviews. But I guess I deserve that. I haven't been updating for a while. But I did promise you somewhere in March didn't I? And I fulfilled my promise.

I do not own Percy Jackson. Only Rick Riordan does.

:D


End file.
